


Cheer Up, Buttercup

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: After a long, sensual night, Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz share a sweet, romantic morning together.





	Cheer Up, Buttercup

Cheryl Blossom gently sat down on the edge of the California King bed messily adorned with her red-themed bedsheets. Toni Topaz shifted slightly in her sleep, mumbling, “I don’t want to eat the lightbulb." Snickering lowly to herself to allow Toni to sleep just a bit longer, Cheryl stood up to lean over the bed and place a loving, chaste kiss on top of Toni’s forehead.

“Sleep, mon tendre,” the redhead whispered, tucking her girlfriend in by fixing up the edges of the duvet so that Toni’s exposed thigh was covered. “Last night was very exhausting, but definitely in a good way.”

With that said, despite Toni being asleep and therefore unable to hear it, Cheryl turned away and skipped over towards her connected bathroom. It was quite massive, mostly because of the bathtub in the corner that took up half of the walls it shared. It was almost like their own hot tub, except it was for baths, and definitely not filled with chlorine. Turning the knobs, she waited until it got to the desired heated temperature before pushing down the knob that kept the water from going down the drain. While that was slowly filling up the bathtub, Cheryl opened the cupboard under the sink and scanned over each of the packages that contained various bath products.

She was debating over which bath bomb to use: the Sex Bomb, or Cheer Up Buttercup. One invoked sensual feelings and considering what they had done last night, that would be a nice addition, but the other one was a citrusy burst to wake you up with lovely scents of lime and she wasn’t sure which one to choose. She wasn’t intending on going for another round considering how much last night had taken out of her, but having used it before she wanted Toni to enjoy the aroma of it with her. But, considering they both would be woken up, she eventually chose Cheer Up Buttercup. Placing the Sex Bomb back, she unwrapped the yellow bath bomb and placed it on the counter for when the bathtub was done filling.

She went back into the bedroom and sat in her previous spot, gently shaking her girlfriend awake. Toni stirred, eyes flickering open as she grumbled sleepily. “Come on, mon amor, it’s time to wake up. I drew you a bath, and it’s all nice and warm and bright. Just like you."

Toni groaned, shifting her position so her voice was muffled by the pillow. “I don’t want to be nice and warm and bright. I want to be rude, and warm, and dead asleep in this bed.”

“Come on, Toni!” Cheryl whined, grabbing at her girlfriend’s hands to get her up and out of the bed. “I have to stop the bathtub, and if you wait too long it’ll get cold and lose all of it’s warmth.”

Toni huffed, but she complied, wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s neck and allowing her to guide her towards the bathroom. Cheryl, realizing that it was now full, hastily turned off the water, then spun around to give Toni a big grin. “And here’s your cheerful bath bomb!”

“Cher, you didn’t have to do all of this,” Toni wiped at her sleepy eyes, walking over to place a small kiss on the girl’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my love,” Cheryl pecked her lips, then handed her the bath bomb. “Simply drop it in and wait for it to dissolve. I’ll be back.”

“Back? You’re not going to join me?” Toni pouted, plopping the bath bomb into the water before facing her girlfriend and crossing her arms. “This bath is huge. We can share it.”

“I know,” Cheryl chuckled, rushing up to Toni to stroke her face soothingly, “I’ll join you, just not… yet. Okay?”

Toni huffed, but nodded, the pout still pursing her lips. Cheryl kissed them, hoping to relieve her worry.

With that, Cheryl placed yet another longing goodbye kiss on her girlfriend before closing the bathroom door behind her.

The pink haired Pretty Poison waited patiently until the entire bath bomb was dissolved before she stepped into the colorful hot water. The citrusy aroma excited her skin, electrified her nerves, eliciting a soft, thankful groan from her lips. It didn’t wake her as quick as she hoped, but she recognized that it was sped up by quite a lot.

Toni had never really been able to relax like this. Her entire life had been filled with Serpents: the smokey bar, filling up booze, surviving on little money and food; any free time was spent with friends just trying to numb the never-ending pain of living on the South Side. Constantly on your feet, you had to keep one eye open. Relaxing like this is a rare and dangerous luxury she never dared to afford.

She relaxed, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of the aroma, allowing herself to get lost in it. The water felt soft against her skin, almost silky—it reminded her of Cheryl’s crimson sheets and that only made her embrace the feeling more. She sunk down a little bit more, making sure to keep her hair above water.

Toni has rarely ever been able to relax like this—no worries, no doubts, no fears. Just pure, citrusy scents to lull her into her own thoughts. She was always on guard, and being able to forget having to keep an eye and an ear out on her surroundings, even just for a little bit, was something she cherished. The fact that Cheryl did all of this, for her, when she didn’t even need to? She truly appreciated it, and she would make sure that Cheryl knew that.

Things have been stressful in Toni’s life, always. But, currently, she had to worry about the Serpents. Jughead was running them into the ground, the concept of the gang lost to personal gain and selfishness, and idiocy, and she felt bad about taking all of the girl’s into her own gang, The Pretty Poisons, but there was no other way to prove to Jughead that she knew how to lead, that she deserved her rightful crown. Toni had never needed to step up and rule the Serpents because they weren’t as bad as they were now. Were there things she wanted to change? Of course, and thankfully Jughead had helped, but now it was like Jughead just wanted someone to actually listen to him. And if he had to turn Toni’s best friends, Sweet Pea and Fangs Fogarty, into his lapdogs, he would if it meant he had some power. But Sweet Pea was too loyal, too focused on the rules that were long buried and broken to overthrow Jughead. And Fangs was much too sweet, too much of a follower; Sweet Pea wasn’t going to make a move, which meant that neither was Fangs. Saving the gang her ancestors created to protect their kind was up to her, and the stress of it, and a new relationship, and a new gang was overwhelming. She needed this more than she had led on, but thankfully Cheryl was incredibly observant, and loving, or else one day it all would come crashing down on her and she would break down. That was the last thing she needed while juggling all of this on her shoulders.

Cheryl hummed to herself as she strutted about the kitchen, making sure that everything was done by the time Toni was ready to get out of her soothing bath. A small batch of pancakes, waffles, homemade maple syrup, a variety of fruits to choose from, a delicious chocolate dip—all of it was waiting for the pink haired Pretty Poison as soon as she was ready for it. Of course, she also hoped it wouldn’t get too cold, or else she’d either have to make more or admit that she was excited and worked too fast, and therefore it grew cold as she was in the bath.

However, she didn’t have to wait too long. Toni was only in the bath for about forty-five minutes, and it took five minutes less to make the mouth watering array of food that took up the large island countertop in the middle of the kitchen. “Toni, I was just about to come get you. I was going to clean up and then…” Cheryl cleared her throat and straightened her back, trying not to eye the fluffy white robe that Toni had wrapped around her lotioned brown skin. “I wasn’t sure which one you liked more, waffles or pancakes, so I made both.”

Toni blinked a couple of times in awe, dancing her chocolate brown eyes. “Wow, Cheryl… no one has ever done this for me. This is—this is incredible!”

“Well, get your cute butt over here and tell me what you like so I can make you a plate,” Cheryl smiled into the kiss Toni initiated, breathing in deeply as Toni pulled her into her body.

Toni pulled away, “I can make my own plate, thank you… however, is there an option where I can lick that chocolate dip off of your skin? That sounds much more appetizing than having to choose between waffles and pancakes.”

Cheryl snickered, shrugging, “I don’t mind. However, at least try some of the food, first. If the waffles or pancakes go cold, they get gross, and then—“

“Cher, I was joking… sort of… but if you think I’m going to pass up all of this delicious food, then you don’t know me,” Toni placed another tiny kiss to the girl’s temple. “But we’re sharing those strawberries, okay? It’s a dream of mine to share chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Your dream is mine to fulfill,” Cheryl sighed happily, grabbing the small basket she had placed them in, and then poured the chocolate dip into a dipping bowl to place in the middle. “I’ll meet you outside, mon amor?”

“As long as you have a plate, too.”

Cheryl was going to lie, and say that she already ate, but she knew that Toni would never believe it. “Fine, but if it ruins the mood, you can blame yourself.”

“As if having food in your mouth makes you any less beautiful, Cher."


End file.
